Si pure, si belle et si froide
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au 12e défi du poney fringant: il est étrange de réaliser à quel point quelque chose d,innofensif peut se révéler destructeur


**Si pure, si belle… et si froide**

Alors que cette merveilleuse journée d'été s'apprêtait à commencer, un jeune hobbit identique au autre en apparence, mais récemment marié, proposa à sa bien-aimée de se rendre dans la rivière Brandevin afin de la lui offrir une merveilleuse promenade en bateau. La plupart des hobbits n'avaient cure de ces promenades puisque peu d'entre eux savaient nager. Les rivières de la comté ne représentaient pas un très grand danger. Pourtant, les habitants de ce paisible pays ne pouvaient faire fuir la peur qu'elle leur inspirait. Drogon, pourtant, n'était pas comme les autres. Bien qu'il ne sache pas très bien nager, il ne craignait point cette nature qui lui arrivait même de contempler avec un certain intérêt. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire au bien fait de ce liquide inoffensif. Après tout, leur vie en dépendait et, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour, de cet élément sortirait une lumière qui leur rapporterait sois un espoir depuis longtemps disparut , soit un mal depuis longtemps oublier. Malgré ses pensées rêvasseuses, Drogon n'était guère plus aventureux que les autres hobbits. Il pouvait éprouver une certaine satisfaction en écoutant les récits fantaisistes de son cousin Bilbon et de leur étrange famille mais ne laissait en aucun cas paraître cette sensation et éprouvait une certaine réticence à vivre de nouvelles aventures. En fait, ces balades en amoureux sur la petite rivière représentaient la plus grande folie qui lui eut été donné de vivre. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce à quoi le monde extérieur pouvait ressembler et le mal qui l'entourait ne lui était guère égal.

C'était une merveilleuse journée. Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith qu'il leur procurait une quantité plus que suffisante de chaleur. Un légué vent soufflait apportant avec elle la température plus froide d'un endroit situer en septentrion de leur position actuelle. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils avaient quitter la rive lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont Brandevin. Ce n'était pas un pont très grand mais permettait, tout de même, à une charrue d'y traverser. Or, les échanges commerciaux de la comté demeuraient primitifs puisque les habitants de cette région pouvaient parfaitement subvenir à leurs besoins. Certains se spécialisaient dans la culture du blé alors que d'autres, pour des motifs tout aussi vitaux, se spécialisaient dans la culture de l'herbe à pipe. Alors que le jeune homme laissait glisser son aviron, au même rythme que les timides vagues dans un délicat mouvement de rotation, puisque la rivière empruntait un tracé plutôt sinueux dans cette région, il put jeter, juste avant que le pont disparaisse de sa vision, un dernier regard à cet endroit si familier et si magnifique. Il crut pourtant apercevoir une ombre mais ce n'était probablement que le résultat d'un nuage entraîné dans le ciel rapidement par ce même vent qui provoquait ce mouvement onduleux à la surface du liquide transparent ou la présence d'un petit oiseau très haut dans les airs qui demeurait imperceptible à sa vision. Hélas, cet ombre vint se poser sur son cœur et il ne put la faire fuir bien qu'il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître.

- Tu as vu quelque chose? demanda la jeune hobbit qui l'accompagnait.

- Un oiseau. Rien de plus. répondit-il faiblement.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cette étrange lumière au fond des yeux de son amant. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir lorsque quelque chose le perturbait. Elle savait tout autant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le questionner sur ce sujet probablement anodin. Elle ne rajouta pourtant rien et se contenta de lui sourire, geste qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Ce n'était rien de grave et elle put détourner son regard et oublier temporairement cette lueur.

Après un petit moment, alors que le pont avait disparut de leur vision depuis un long moment, le très léger vent, qui les avait fait lentement progresser, crut en puissance. Alors que les vagues étaient petites et régulières, elles étaient soudainement devenues irrégulières et violentes. Drogon tenta par tous les moyens de les faire changer de direction pour trouver un endroit dégagé pour accoster et trouver un endroit sec où il puisse porter sa belle, mais il ne put y parvenir. L'orage faisait rage et la pluie réduisit rapidement son champ de vision. Il aperçut alors un petit rivage au loin où il lui serait aisé d'échouer le petit navire. Il dirigea sa barque vers la rive occidentale du mieux qu'il le put. Hélas, il était trop tard. Une roche avait surgit du mur de pluie qui les séparaient de cet endroit sec et le navire se fendit en deux propulsant les deux occupants dans le liquide glacé. Pendant un instant, Drogon fut submergé, mais il parvint, tant bien que mal, à revenir à la surface. Puis, au loin, il lui sembla entendre les cris désespérés de sa bien-aimée. Il chercha sa direction et tenta de nager sans y parvenir. Il sentait son faible corps sombrer dans les profondeurs de cet affluent. Le liquide qu'il avait toujours trouver si beau et si paisible remplissait lentement ses pauvres poumons. Elle était si froide, si lourde. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apercevoir les merveilles de ce monde sous-marin et d'en être tout aussi émerveillé. Puis, alors qu'il croyait avoir perdu la vie, il aperçut le visage immobile de Primula, sa femme et la mère de leur fils. Elle ne bougeait plus et pendant un très court instant, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient tous deux ouvert et sa bouche était encore entrouverte comme si elle ne s'était jamais fermée entre le moment où elle avait poussé son dernier cri désespéré et le moment où il l'avait aperçut. Le courant s'était calmé suite à cette soudaine averse mais, pour eux, il était trop tard. Ses muscles se crispèrent puis se relâchèrent soudainement. Ses poumons depuis longtemps remplis à pleine capacité d'eau tentèrent une dernière fois d'y faire entrer de l'air. Son sang se glaça lentement devenant aussi froid que le liquide dans lequel il baignait. Puis, soudainement, son cœur s'arrêta.


End file.
